


creeping longing

by Kokoa_Lana



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Returns, Bucky Barnes on the run, Bucky Barnes-centric, Confused Bucky Barnes, M/M, Masturbation, On the Run, Phone Sex, Sexting, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Swearing, bucky barness misses his boyfriend too, like a lot, not really sexting but still, sorta phone sex its not so high rated, steve rogers misses his boyfriend
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokoa_Lana/pseuds/Kokoa_Lana
Summary: Он понимает, что в своём маленьком приключении зашёл в тупик. Все мотели, и трассы, и люди, и леса, и маленькие города слились в одно сплошное пятно, а вот легче ему не стало. Выблёвывать черноту из себя на окраине леса, — это одно. Действительно /понять/ себя... может, это не для него.





	creeping longing

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено работой https://www.instagram.com/p/Brc5jqcHPNr/?utm_source=ig_share_sheet&igshid=1rob6kyevareq, спасибо большое за коллаж, детка, всё для тебя ;)

Он сбегает, наверное, больше от самого себя. Он проверяет телефон каждые полчаса, и тишина в телефонной трубке давит — не потому, что Стив поставил на нём крест, нет, ему тоже нужно работать, спать, принимать душ. 

Возможно, Стив не хочет с ним разговаривать. Он бы не хотел с собой разговаривать. 

Он едет на байке, превышая скорость, сворачивает на поворотах чересчур резко, едва не врезаясь в деревья, но его всё-таки _научили_  быть профессионалом. Он тормозит у ближайшего мотеля, оплачивает место мятыми долларами, украденными из чужого кошелька, и заваливается на кровать, не разуваясь. 

В комнате прохладно и пахнет сыростью. Он достаёт телефон, разглядывает своё отражение в потухшем экране. Надо побриться. А зачем? 

Он снимает блокировку, набирает номер. Трубку берут сразу же. 

— Бак? — взволнованно спрашивает хриплый голос на другом конце. 

— Стив, — выдыхает он судорожно в трубку. Его трясёт. Они молчат, он слушает тихое дыхание на другом конце — сбитое, Стив, возможно, даже плачет. Он просто слушает его вздохи, смотрит в потолок комнаты слезящимися глазами. 

— Бак, пожалуйста, вернись домой, — наконец-то говорит Стив, всхлипывает едва слышно. 

— Я не Баки, — шепчет он нервно. — Я не Баки и я не могу вернуться. 

— Нет, ты, блять, ты Баки, и мы оба знаем это, ты Баки и, пожалуйста, вернись ко мне, ты же знаешь, что я жду, куда ты вообще делся... 

Он молчит. Молчит долго. 

— Я не Баки, — отрезает жёстко он, сбрасывая вызов. Он поднимается с кровати, блуждает по комнате, подумывая над тем, чтобы снова завести байк и свалить отсюда. 

Но он ложится обратно в кровать. Ему нужен отдых. Стиву нужен отдых от него. 

 

— Ты же знаешь, что я попрошу, — говорит устало, убито Стив. Он пожимает плечами, хотя Стив не может этого видеть. 

— Ты знаешь, что я отвечу, — тихо парирует он, молчит немного, после чего Стив всё-таки говорит: 

— Пришли мне фото. 

Стив звучит так отчаянно и, кажется, уже смирился. 

— Фото? — он звучит так недоумённо. Стив не отвечает. Он сбрасывает звонок, долго и задумчиво смотрит на себя во фронтальной камере. Она даёт ему тридцать. Он решает сбрить щетину. Пытается улыбнуться. Теперь двадцать четыре.  
Интересно.

Он улыбается — неловко так как-то, нервно даже, смотрит в камеру, чувствуя себя очень глупо. Отправляет Стиву фото. Стив на фото никак не отвечает. Он ложится спать.

На следующий день Стив просто без предупреждения присылает Стиву фотографию — странную, не имеющую никакого смысла — собственный изгиб шеи, ключицы, мышцы — Стив их, блять, даже не напрягает, просто этот чёртов рельеф... Он обводит взглядом линию плеча, сглатывает. 

Он смотрит на эту странную фотографию, которую Стив даже не удосужился подписать, и он не знает, что сказать. Он смотрит долго, очень долго, рассматривает то, как солнце падает на бледную, фарфоровую кожу, и он не знает, что его так цепляет в этой фотографии. 

В конце концов он сдаётся и опускает ладонь на джинсы, сжимая пах грубыми пальцами. 

 

Это превращается в странное подобие секстинга. Стив присылает ему фотографии — странно-привлекательные — он шлёт фотографии в ответ, чувствуя себя гораздо больше обеспокоенным по поводу того, что это Стив, чем по поводу собственной наготы. Они общаются по телефону ещё реже, но просьбы Стива не меняются. Тихие судорожные звуки в трубке не меняются тоже. 

Он говорит: 

— Сними футболку. 

Стив не говорит ничего, но он слышит шелест одежды. 

— Представь, что я рядом, — говорит он мягче, касается своего пресса — осторожно, почти невесомо, поглаживая себя по животу. — Вспомни, когда я был рядом. 

Стив дышит как-то прерывисто странно, и он не уверен — то ли Стив плачет, то ли ему действительно хорошо. 

— Слушай мой голос, — предлагает он. — И будь хорошим мальчиком, — выдыхает сорвано он в трубку, немного хрипло, и Стив почти стонет на том конце.

 

Он получает ещё пять смс, написанных явно в неадекватном состоянии, полных мольбы и отчаяния, где Стив буквально умоляет его вернуться. Ему дерьмово от того, что он это читает. 

Если убивая всех тех невинных людей, он чувствовал себя монстром, то сейчас, оставив Стива одного и уехав разбираться с собственными заёбами, он чувствует себя просто конченной мразью. 

Особенно, когда Стив пишет ему... /это/. 

Он понимает, что в своём маленьком приключении зашёл в тупик. Все мотели, и трассы, и люди, и леса, и маленькие города слились в одно сплошное пятно, а вот легче ему не стало. Выблёвывать черноту из себя на окраине леса — это одно. Действительно _понять_  себя... может, это не для него. 

Он долго пролистывает их диалог, думая о том, что он, видимо, не получит больше ничего для понимания себя. Что он закончил своё путешествие, как только вышел из дома. 

Не то, чтобы ему это помогло. 

Не то, чтобы ему вообще могло помочь хоть что-то, кажется.

 

Он забирается в квартиру посреди дня, когда никого нет дома. Он это знает. Он отлично знает расписание Стива. 

Чувствовать себя дома так непривычно-хорошо и, в то же время, словно в золотой клетке. Кажется, ему нигде уже не будет, блять, спокойно. Он разувается, раздевается, забирается под одеяло — тщательно застеленное, он никогда не заморачивался с этим. 

В кровати хорошо и тепло. Она всё ещё хранит тепло и запах Стива. Он утыкается носом в наволочку, судорожно вдыхая чужой запах, прячет лицо между подушками, словно пытаясь задохнуться и похоронить себя в этой блядски-мягкой кровати.  
Он проваливается в дрёму, впервые спокойно. Здесь хорошо и он точно знает, что безопасно. Но его будит лёгкая, тревожная мысль о том, что его может застать Стив. Он пока не хочет этого.

Он неохотно разлепляет глаза, натягивает одеяло выше, по самый нос. Тянет со стула, вытаскивая из-под одеяла бионическую руку, ночную футболку Стива, втягивает его запах, и его всего передёргивает. Это не смотреть на фотографии. Это какой-то новый уровень. 

Он ловит себя на том, что его всего трясёт. Он сжимает свой член через ткань белья, прикусывая тонкую, пропахшую чужим запахом, и мылом, и совсем чуть-чуть потом футболку. У него вырывается судорожный стон, и голова идёт кругом. 

 

Стив, конечно же, знает, что он здесь был, конечно, Стив ведь не идиот, а он и не особо скрывался. 

Стив не присылает никаких смс этим вечером и даже не звонит. Обиделся, наверное. Или злится. 

Он закрывает за собой дверь наконец-то полноценного гостиничного номера и запирается в душе. От воспоминаний о вчерашнем идёт кругом голова — а ведь, блять, ничего толком-то и не было. 

Он ловит себя на мысли, что, кажется, жить без Стива, блять, не может. 

— Омерзительно, — шепчет он, включая горячую воду. — Омерзительно, — повторяет он, скользя пальцами по головке. 

 

Стив смотрит на него так угрюмо, и тяжело, и, кажется, с болью. Он щурится на солнце, поднимает взгляд, очень нагло и провокационно затягиваясь. 

Он знает, как всё это бывает. И он знает, что его могут сейчас даже избить. В чём-то Стив будет прав. 

Они просто находятся так в тишине — Стив стоит, нависает над ним, пока они курят сигарету за сигаретой. 

Он замечает, что Стив _пялится_. Пялится так открыто, откровенно — на обнажённые запястья, даже на бионику, отблёскивающую в свете солнца, на длинные, тонкие пальцы, держащие сигарету, на ярко-красные полные губы и заостряющиеся скулы с однодневной щетиной. Стив смотрит на это голодно, и он чувствует себя как дома, понимая, что если они и поговорят, то точно не сегодня. 

Стив тянется к нему ниже, наклоняясь, и он прикладывает сигарету фильтром к губам Стива. Стив затягивается, не отрывая от него взгляд, и выдыхает на его губы, заставляя беспомощно раскрыть рот, глотая воздух. Стив хватает его за грудки, подтягивает выше, целуя — грубо, жёстко, совсем не так, как нежный-девственник-Стиви целовал бы. 

А может быть и так. Он же не Баки. Он не помнит.

Он запрокидывает голову, выгибается всем телом, поднимая бёдра, пытаясь податься ближе. Стив кусает его шею, болезненно, наверняка оставив следы от зубов, которые, впрочем, скоро сойдут. Он стонет так полузадушенно, и не может дышать. Стива трясёт над ним, и он чувствует его дрожь. Это заводит. 

Как давно они не были вместе? Полгода? 

Он ненавидит себя. 

Стив трётся пахом о его бедро, гладит его тело — просто куда может дотянуться, просто чтобы почувствовать, что он действительно здесь, наконец-то здесь. Стив ведёт пальцами с нажимом по его прессу, опускается на бедро, и он тянет ладонь Стива ниже, между ягодиц, подаваясь прикосновению. Стив задыхается почти, выцеловывая его горло. 

Где-то за окном барабанит дождь. 

Он насаживается на пальцы Стива, дрожит, выдыхая его имя судорожно, и он не может сдержать улыбку, правда не может, и Стив отстраняется, нависает, специально, чтобы посмотреть на эту его блядскую улыбку. 

Стив смотрит на него, улыбается в ответ, сгибая пальцы, и толкается резче. Он захлёбывается вздохом, и Стив перебивает его, зовёт сам: 

— Баки, — выдыхает Стив, и Баки, блять, сдаётся. 

Баки не может просто жить чужой, выдуманной жизнью, поэтому он сдаётся, открывается — он теперь Баки, и никакие, блять, полгода это не изменят. 

Стива срывает с катушек, и он целует его, заменяет пальцы членом — толкается грубо, слишком резко и до упора, и Баки цепляется за его плечи, выгибаясь. 

Перед глазами мелькают старые воспоминания.


End file.
